Émeraude Aven Snape
by KuroiNeko94
Summary: UA-Harry Potter est un petit garçon de neuf ans. Il est malheureux, sa "famille " ne l'aime pas. Un jours, son oncle fait quelque chose qui va changer sa vie. HP/?  Désolée pour le résumé... ABANDONNÉE désolée
1. Chapter I

**Chapitre I **

Dans une maison tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale vivait une famille tout aussi banale. La famille Dursley. Cette famille était composée de trois membres, Vernon, le père, sa femme Pétunia et leur fils de onze ans : Dudley.

Mais une autre personne vivait dans cette maison. Et personne ne semblait le savoir alors que cette personne allait à l'école. C'était un petit garçon du nom de Harry Potter. Il avait neuf ans.

Harry vivait avec la famille Dursley depuis ses un an, l'âge qu'il avait quand ses parents furent retrouvés morts. Pétunia était la sœur de Lily, la mère de Harry, donc c'était elle qui l'avait pris en charge. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un bébé, mais il avait le sentiment qu'avant, son oncle et sa tante l'aimaient. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il en été sûr.

Pourtant, rien dans le comportements de ses tuteurs ne pouvait lui permettre de penser cela. Ils le haïssaient et lui montraient bien.

Depuis ses quatre ans environ, Harry avait des corvées à faire. Dès le réveil, il devait préparer le petit déjeuner de la famille Dursley. Il avait vraiment de la chance quand sa tante lui donnait les restes du petit déjeuner car la plupart du temps, il n'avait pas le droit de manger avant l'école. Ensuite il allait à l'école à pieds tandis que son cousin y allait en voiture avec sa tante.

A l'école, Harry était seul. Tous les amis qu'il avait eut en entrant à l'école s'étaient éloignés de lui quand Dudley et sa bande avaient déclaré haut et fort que quiconque été vu en sa compagnie allait se faire tabasser par toute la bande au complet.

Pourtant, au départ, la menace n'avait pas eut beaucoup d'effet alors certains de ses camarades sont devenus amis avec lui. Mais quand quatre garçons qui étaient des amis de Harry avaient été retrouvés le nez en sang et quelques bleus, les autres ne lui avaient plus jamais parlé.

A la fin de l'école, Harry rentrait à pied pendant que son cousin rentrait en voiture, avec son père cette fois-ci. Arrivé à la maison, Harry déposait ses affaires dans le placard sous l'escalier, sa chambre. Puis il allait préparer le goûter de Dudley. Bien sûr, lui n'avait rien à manger.

Ensuite il devait laver la maison de fond en comble. Il faisait ça un soir sur deux. Il commençait par le salon pour finir par le grenier. Vers 19 heures, il devait commençait à préparer le dîner pour le finir vers 20 heures.

Et pendant que sa « famille » mangeait, il devait finir de laver la maison car il n'avait jamais le temps de finir. Il aurait sûrement eu le temps si son cousin Dudley ne le gênait pas et s'il ne devait pas subvenir à tous les besoins de son oncle en même temps que le lavage de la maison.

Et quand il avait enfin finit le nettoyage, sa tante l'enfermait dans son placard. Dans sa chambre. Dans le noir.

En bref, Harry n'avait ni loisir et encore moins une seule minute pour lui. Il ne pouvait jamais faire ses devoirs et il se faisait toujours réprimander par sa maîtresse à cause de ça. Et même lorsqu'il finissait ses corvées rapidement, il était trop épuisé pour réfléchir. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, dormir.

H*******H*******H

Aujourd'hui, Harry se levait à l'heure habituelle : 6 heures. Il n'avait pas passé une très bonne nuit et il se demandait s'il allait pouvoir tenir toute la journée. En attendant que sa tante ouvre la porte, Harry repensa à son rêve. Il le faisait souvent mais il ne s'en souvenait presque plus quand il se réveillait. Il se souvenait seulement d'une femme qui criait, d'un homme qui rigolait et d'une lumière verte.

Il entendit le déclic habituelle de la porte. Il poussa un soupir puis il sorti de sa « chambre ». Il se dirigea silencieusement vers la cuisine. Sa tante ne lui jeta pas un seul regard. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il se mit de suite à la préparation du petit déjeuner.

Vernon et Dudley arrivèrent une heure plus tard. Tandis que la famille Dursley se mettait à table, Harry lui allait dans sa « chambre ». il tenta de faire son cartable sans se cogner mais il n'y parvint pas tellement le plafond était bas. Il n'attendit même pas que sa famille ait fini de manger et il sorti de la maison. Le matin s'était sa tante qui faisait la vaisselle.

Il arriva comme d'habitude avec une demie-heure d'avance à l'école. Il s'assit sur un banc éloigné mais pas trop de l'école. Il déposa son cartable sur le banc et il s'en servit comme oreiller. Il regarda le ciel pendant quelques minutes puis il ferma les yeux.

Il sourit légèrement quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le petit morceau du banc qui n'était pas occupé. Il se mit en position assise et il demanda à l'autre :

_ Comment ça va mon petit Jackie ?

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça Ry et en plus je suis plus grand que toi ! _S'exclama ledit Jackie en boudant un peu._

_ Je sais Jack, mais t'es marrant quand quelqu'un te taquine.

_ Mouais c'est pas vraiment un raison. Sinon pour répondre à ta question, je vais bien et toi ? T'as l'air hyper fatigué !

_ Ça va, j'ai pas assez dormi. _Répondit Harry en lui faisant un petit sourire._

_ T'es sûr ? Il t'a rien fait ton oncle ? Tu me promet que s'il te fait quelque chose tu me le dis, hein ?

_ Mais oui je te promet ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter ?

_ Jusqu'à que je sois sûr que ton oncle ne puisse plus te faire de mal. _Répondit Jack sans que son ami ne l'entende pour autant._

Harry sourit à Jack. Il se sentait bien quand il était avec Jack. Il pouvait être lui tout simplement.

Jack, de son vrai nom Jacob Éden Snape, avait un an de plus que Harry et c'était le seul à être resté avec ami avec Harry suite à la menace. Une amitié sincère les liés. Harry le considérait comme son meilleur ami et il espérait que Jack le considérait de la même façon.

Quand l'heure d'entrer dans l'école arriva, Harry et Jack se levèrent et ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la petite école. Harry fut triste quand il dut se séparer de son ami mais il se dit qu'il allait le revoir pendant la récréation.

La matinée passa très lentement pour Harry . Il voulait tellement parler avec Jack. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Son cousin avait tellement de difficultés en classe qu'il avait redoublé. Et bien sûr il avait fallut que cette année, ils soient dans la même classe.

Dudley était insupportable ! Il l'empêchait de travailler en lui lançant des projectiles quelconques. Et parfois Harry se les recevait sur la tête. Bien sûr, la première fois il avait crié et la maîtresse l'avait réprimandé. Et son cousin ne s'était pas calmé. Ce qui avait entraîné plusieurs réprimandes pour Harry. Pas pour Dudley bien sûr.

À force de le réprimander, la maîtresse s'énerva et elle lui demanda de sortir. Harry voulut protester, il voulait dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais la maîtresse ne lui laissa pas le temps. Elle s'approcha de lui et elle l'emmena dehors. Elle lui dit de rester devant la porte pour réfléchir puis elle retourna dans la classe.

Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur et il se recroquevilla. Il en avait marre. À chaque fois c'était la même chose. Il se faisait punir à la place de son cousin. Mais quand ils étaient à la maison c'était encore pire.

Quand il se faisait punir à l'école, son oncle le savait le jours même « grâce » à son cousin. Et bien sûr Harry se faisait punir chez lui. Mais pas de la même façon qu'à l'école.

Des fois c'était des petites claques pas très douloureuse. D'autre fois, son oncle l'emmenait dans le grenier. Lorsque Vernon descendait du grenier, il avait un petit sourire cruel et il était en sueur. Parfois des petites tâches rouges ornaient sa chemise.

Harry, suite à ces punitions dans le grenier était incapable de bouger pendant plusieurs heures. Et donc il ne pouvait pas faire ses corvées. Et bien sûr il se faisait encore punir. Mais par sa tante cette fois.

Le petit garçon fut sorti de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui s'asseyait à côté de lui. Il ne leva pas la tête pour autant. Il attendait que l'autre parle. Il ne voulait pas parler. L'autre personne lui demanda :

_ Pourquoi t'es pas dans ta salle Ry ?

_ La maîtresse m'a dit de sortir. _Répond doucement Harry._

_ Pourquoi ? _S'exclama le garçon vraiment très étonné._

_ Parce qu'elle en avait marre de s'arrêter pour me réprimander. Et toi Jack pourquoi t'es pas en cours ?

_ Parce que la maîtresse en pouvait plus de mon comportement. _Répond Jack en souriant légèrement._

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as fait cette fois-ci ? _Demanda Harry en relevant la tête._

_ Oh pas grand chose. Me suis juste endormi. _Répondit Jack._

_ Oh c'est pas grand chose t'as raison. _Déclara Harry en souriant_.

Les deux garçons ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques instants. Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Jack ne fut pas surpris, il passa son bras autours des épaules du plus jeune. Harry soupira et il murmura quelque chose. Jack ne compris pas ce qu'il avait dit alors Harry répéta.

_ Je suis fatigué Jack.

_ Je sais Ry, je sais.

_ J'en peux plus. Je veux plus les voir. »

Jack aurait voulu répondre quelque chose. Mais la maîtresse de Harry venait de sortir de la salle de classe. Elle resta quelques instants sans rien dire. Puis elle demanda à Harry s'il avait réfléchis. Le petit garçon ne répondit pas, la maîtresse soupira puis elle lui dit de rentrer dans la salle.

Harry se leva lentement, dit au revoir à Jack, et retourna dans la salle. Il ne remarqua pas le regard que Jack et la maîtresse échangèrent. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle mais il n'écouta pas la leçon de mathématiques.

H*******H*******H 

Harry était sur le chemin pour rentrer « chez lui ». Il craignait vraiment la réaction de son oncle. Aujourd'hui quelque chose de bizarre c'était passé. Encore.

_Flash Back :_

_ C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Harry était assis tout seul à une table, comme tous les midis (Jack et lui ne se voyait qu'après avoir mangé). Il mangea très rapidement puis il sortit en évitant Dudley et sa bande. Il se mit sous l'arbre où Jack devait le rejoindre et il attendit son ami. _

_ Tout se passait bien. Jack ne devait pas tardé. D'ailleurs quelqu'un s'approchait. Il se tourna vers cette personne, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais son sourire se fana rapidement. La personne n'était pas son ami. Elle n'était pas seul. Cette « personne » était son cousin et sa bande. _

_ Harry paniqua et il se mit directement à courir. Il entendit les autres accélérer aussi. Il ne fit pas attention aux personnes qu'il bousculé. Il tenta d'échapper à la bande mais il n'y parvint pas._

_ Il se retrouva rapidement dans un cul-de-sac. Pourtant il connaissait la cour ! Mais il s'était trompé et s'était trop éloigné du reste des élèves. Il se retourna, angoissé. Il aurait tellement voulu se trouver ailleurs. Et son vœu s'exauça._

_ Au moment où Piers, le meilleur ami de son cousin, allait l'attraper, Harry se retrouva sur le toit de la cantine. Il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé là mais il était soulagé. Il avait réussi à échapper à la bande._

_ Il ne réalisa que plus tard ce qui s'était vraiment produit. Il l'avait encore fait. Il avait encore utiliser son « anormalité ». C'est comme ça que son oncle et sa tante appelait le « truc » qu'il faisait pour qu'il arrive des choses bizarres. Et son oncle n'aimait pas du tout quand il l'utilisé. Et il allait sûrement apprendre qu'il l'avait utilisé à cause de Dudley. Et Harry allait encore être puni._

_Fin Flash Back _

Plus Harry approchait de la maison, plus il avait peur. La plupart du temps, quand il utilisé son « anormalité », son oncle entrait dans une rage folle et il était encore plus violent. Mais là Harry se demandait qu'est-ce son oncle allait faire car il avait été puni, et Harry savait que son cousin n'allait pas oublié de le rappeler à son père, mais en plus il avait utilisé sa bizarrerie. Harry était vraiment terrorisé.

Il était maintenant devant la maison. Il expira, monta les trois marches devant la porte. Et il ouvrit la porte.

Et tout se passa vite. Trop vite même.

Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la maison, Harry se fit violemment pousser. Il tomba en bas des marches, sonné.

Harry leva ensuite la tête et il vit son oncle. Et celui-ci était dans une colère noire. Le petit garçon recula un peu, son oncle lui faisait vraiment peur.

Celui-ci beugla :

_ Comment as-tu osé utiliser ta m... ta bizarrerie à l'école ? Tu n'as pas pensé à toutes les questions que les gens de ton école ont pu nous poser ! Tu n'es qu'un incapable ! On aurait du t'abandonner au lieu de gaspiller notre temps à s'occuper de toi ! Trop c'est trop ! Sors de cette maison ! Sors et ne reviens plus jamais ici !

Puis il claqua la porte.

Harry ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il venait d'être jeté dehors. Par son oncle. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ça ne pouvait pas être réel !

_À suivre..._


	2. Chapter II

_**Note :**_

_ Je tenais à préciser (j'avais oublié dans le chapitre 1) que tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Les seules choses qui m'appartiennent dans cette histoire sont les personnages de Jacob et de Nathaniel, donc pas touche ;) _

_ Merci pour les reviews :) ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Vous avez pour la plupart raison et pour d'autres je ne sais pas encore si ce que vous avez mis va se passer._

_Maintenant, que l'histoire continue..._

**Émeraude Aven Snape **

**Chapitre II**

_ Ce n'était pas possible ! Ça ne pouvait pas être réel !_

Et pourtant si. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il était dehors. Il s'éloigna de la maison des Dursley. Il ne voulait plus jamais les voir.

Il ne savait pas où aller. Il était perdu. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait faire.

Il soupira. Il décida d'aller dans un parc pas trop loin. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Il ne connaissait personne qui voudrait bien l'aider. Enfin si. Il savait que Jack l'aiderait sans problèmes mais il ne voulait pas le gêner. Et il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Mais pour la même raison, il ne voulait pas lui demander de l'aide.

Il arriva enfin dans le parc. Il regarda les quelques enfants qui jouaient entre eux. Au fond de lui, Harry enviait tous ses enfants qui vivaient avec des gens qu'ils aimaient, et qui les aimaient. Lui n'avait jamais connus ça. Même si parfois il pensait le contraire. En fait il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

Il revint à la réalité quand un petit garçon lui rentra dedans. Il avait continué à marcher dans le parc sans s'en rendre compte. Il s'excusa auprès du petit garçon puis il choisit un petit coin d'herbe pour s'asseoir.

Il resta assis sur l'herbe pendant plusieurs minutes. Ou peut être heures... Il ne savait pas trop. Ce qu'il savait c'est que tous les enfants étaient partis et que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il ne se leva pas pour autant. Il n'avait nulle part où aller de toute manière. Il resta assis encore quelques minutes puis, finalement, il s'allongea dans l'herbe.

Il aurait pu resté là si le gardien du parc ne l'avait pas remarqué. Quand il le vit, il demanda à Harry de bien vouloir sortir du parc. Harry acquiesça et il se leva. Quand le gardien remarqua que le jeune homme restait devant le parc, il lui demanda pourquoi il restait là.

_ Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi.

_ Pourquoi ? _Demanda avec étonnement le gardien._

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. Le gardien allait reprendre la parole quand il fut coupé par Harry qui lui dit qu'il devait y aller. Il partit sous le regard interloqué et curieux du gardien.

Quand il fut assez loin du parc Harry soupira. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'homme lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées.

Il décida de ne plus y penser quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas ou il était. Il avait encore marché alors qu'il était dans ses pensées... Il devait vraiment changer cette habitude. Habitude qu'il avait depuis qu'il faisait les taches ménagères « chez lui ». Si on pouvait appeler cet endroit sa maison.

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il devait penser par rapport au comportement de sa tante, de son oncle et de son cousin. Parfois ils semblaient normaux, ils étaient gentils avec lui mais le reste du temps ils faisaient comme si il n'était que leur esclave. Il ne savait pas lesquels était les « vrais » Dursley. Peut-être que les « vrais » étaient un mélange des deux. Il ne pouvait être sûr de rien.

Et voilà ! Il avait recommencé ! Il avait encore marché en pensant ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il change cette habitude ! Mais contrairement à quelques minutes plus tôt, il savait où il était. Il était retourné il ne savait comment dans la rue où habitait sa « famille ». Et une autre personne qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir habitait dans cette rue.

Mais voilà, il se trouvait devant la maison de _cette personne_. Et bien sûr, elle était dehors, mais heureusement _elle _était dos à lui.

Harry chercha frénétiquement une cachette. Il en avait trouvé une et il se dirigeait vers celle-ci le plus rapidement possible quand _l'autre_ se retourna. Harry se figea. Il ne voulait absolument pas _le_ voir. Et encore moins _lui_ parler !

Mais _il _en décida autrement. _Il _sourit à Harry. Harry commença à paniquer. _Il_ s'approcha. Harry paniqua _encore _plus. _Il _se stoppa. Harry soupira, soulagé... et il tomba par terre.

En effet, pendant que Harry pensait qu'il était sauvé, _l'autre_ s'était jeté sur lui, en poussant un cri très peu masculin. Et très... bruyant. Harry pensa qu'il était devenu sourd à cause du fameux cri. Il étouffa un gémissement quand il s'étala par terre.

Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas _le _voir... _il _lui sautait toujours dessus !

_Il _s'appelait Nathaniel Edward Sky. Harry et Nathaniel se connaissait depuis la maternelle. Ils étaient très bons amis quand ils étaient petits même si le comportement de Nathaniel exaspérait parfois Harry. Ils avaient tous les deux le même âge mais Nathaniel aimait dire qu'il était le plus vieux.

Harry, Jack et Nathaniel formaient une petite bande inséparable(1). Quand on en voyait un, les deux autres n'étaient pas très loin. Mais tout changea pendant l'année des cinq ans de Nathaniel et de Harry. Nathaniel déménagea. Avant la menace de Dudley. Harry ne savait pas depuis quand il était de retour, ça devait faire quelques jours déjà.

Le comportement de Nathaniel n'avait pas changé depuis son retour, même après qu'il ait découvert la menace de Dudley. De ce que Harry voyait en tout cas.

Harry soupira et il dit à Nathaniel qu'il lui avait aussi manqué. Nathaniel le lâcha mais resta sur les genoux d'Harry. Il lui sourit et il lui demanda comment il allait.

_ Ça va, ça va. Et toi ?

_ Pareil. Comment va Jacob ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu depuis mon retour.

_ Il va bien mais tu sais que tu lui as beaucoup manqué ? Je suis sûr qu'il sera content quand il te reverras. Mais lui saute pas dessus comme tu l'as fait avec moi. _Déclara Harry en lui souriant._

Nathaniel rougit légèrement mais il lui rendit son sourire. Harry lui avait vraiment manqué tout comme Jacob. Il savait ce qui se passait chez Harry et il espérait que Jacob avait pu aider Harry.

Harry regarda Nathaniel. Il avait changé pendant son petit séjour de quatre ans en France. Il semblait plus sérieux qu'à leurs cinq ans. Il avait aussi changé physiquement, il avait un peu grandi, il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux blonds.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silences, Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait jamais supporté le silence. Ça lui rappelait trop les moments durant lesquels il était dans le placard. Il demanda donc à Nathaniel qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dehors à une heure si tardive.

_ Mon père m'avait demandé de vérifier quelque chose. Il croyait qu'il avait oublié une de ses petites statuettes dehors.

_ Il en a toujours autant ? _Demanda Harry en souriant._

_ Oui. _Soupira Nathaniel._ Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?

_ Oh pas grand chose, je me baladais...

_ Arrête de me mentir Ry. Tu ne sais pas mentir. Encore moins à Jack et à moi. _Déclara Nathaniel en souriant._

Harry baissa le regard et la tête devant le regard insistant de son ami. Il ne voulait pas lui dire. Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour lui, tout comme il ne voulait pas en être un pour Jack. Il sentit des larmes sur le point de couler. Il en avait marre.

Il voulait vraiment en parler à son ami mais... il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il était sûr que s'il en parlait à Nathaniel, celui-ci irait trouver Jack pour lui en parler.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Nathaniel releva son visage. Son ami le regarda fixement et quand il remarqua les larmes dans les yeux de Harry, il reprit ce dernier dans ses bras. Il lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes.

Harry ne pu contenir ses larmes plus longtemps. À part Jack, durant ses quatre dernières années, personne ne l'avait prit dans ses bras. Et il avouait que les câlins de Nathaniel lui avait énormément manqués. Ils étaient moins protecteur que ceux de Jack mais plus « calmants » que ceux de son meilleur ami.

Harry s'accrocha au tee-shirt de Nathaniel et il laissa ses larmes coulaient librement. Les deux garçons restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes. Harry n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Nathaniel réussi tant bien que mal à calmer le plus jeunes.

Quand Harry fut enfin plus calme, Nathaniel tenta de le faire parler. Mais Harry refusait d'ouvrir la bouche. Nathaniel soupira. Harry était très têtu quand il le voulait. Et là, il semblait encore plus têtu que d'habitude. Nathaniel allait avoir du mal à le faire parler.

Nathaniel se releva et il tendit sa main pour aider Harry. Quand ils furent tous les deux debout, Nathaniel proposa à Harry de venir chez lui. Même si au début il était quelque peu réticent, Harry finit par accepter et il suivit Nathaniel.

H*******H*******H

Harry n'était pas resté très longtemps chez Nathaniel. Il se sentait bien chez son ami. Mais il avait toujours cette impression. Celle qui l'empêchait de demander de l'aide à ses deux amis. Celle d'être un fardeau quoi qu'il arrive.

Il était resté chez son ami jusqu'à l'arrivée du père de celui-ci. Dès que le père de Nath était arrivé, Harry était parti. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas le père de son ami, au contraire il l'appréciait beaucoup. Mais comme avec les autres adultes, il n'était pas très à l'aise.

Harry soupira. Il se trouvait devant la grille du parc dans lequel il avait passé sa soirée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait bien, calme, quand il était près du parc.

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il allait faire demain. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait faire pour cette nuit ! Il commençait vraiment à faire froid. Et il ne voulait pas rester dehors. Mais il ne savait vraiment pas où est-ce qu'il devait aller.

Nathaniel lui avait bien proposé de rester chez lui plus longtemps, il lui avait assuré que ça ne dérangeait pas son père. Mais Harry avait refusé.

_Flash-back _

_Harry et Nathaniel étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ils étaient tranquillement allongé sur le lit. Nath parlait de son voyage. Et Harry écoutait. En fait il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il pensait plutôt à ce qu'il allait faire une fois qu'il serait dehors, seul. _

_ Nath, voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Harry, décida de lui demandait ce qui se passait. Il savait qu'il allait avoir du mal, Harry ne voudrait sûrement jamais lui dire ce qui lui arrivait, mais il voulait tout de même essayer. _

__ Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Ry ?_

__ Moi ? Rien pourquoi cette question ?_

__ Harry... tu sais très bien que tu ne sais pas à mentir. Alors soit tu me dis la vérité soit tu ne me dis rien, mais s'il te plaît arrête de mentir ! _

__ Je... je peux pas Nath... je suis désolé mais j'y arrive pas._ Murmura le plus jeune.

__T'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave. Mais promet moi juste une chose._

__ Oui ? _

__ Promet moi que si ça ne va vraiment pas, tu en parleras soit à Jack soit à moi. Tu me le promet ? _Demanda Nath en se tournant vers Harry.

__... D'accord. _

_Nathaniel voulu rajouter quelque chose mais il fut stoppé par du bruit qui venait d'en bas. Il demanda à Harry de ne pas bouger et il se dirigea vers le salon. _

_ Harry resta seul dans la chambre de Nathaniel. Il repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait vraiment eut envi de dire à son ami ce qui lui arrivait. Mais il avait toujours ce sentiment qui l'en empêchait. _

_ Il entendit Nath remonter. Son ami lui expliqua que son père venait de rentrer. Harry se releva et il dit à son ami qu'il allait y aller. _

__ Tu ne veux pas rester pour manger ?_

__ Non, désolé. Mais tu sais les Dursley... et puis je suis déjà en retard donc je vais y aller._

__ Mais si tu veux tu peux rester dormir ici et papa ira leur expliquer demain !_

__ Non non. Je dois vraiment y aller et puis je ne veux pas déranger ton père. _

__ Mais non ne t'inquiète pas Harry tu ne me dérange pas ! _S'exclama le père de Nathaniel, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre de son fils.

__ Oh bonjour monsieur Sky. Je suis désolé mais je préfère y aller. _

_Nathaniel sembla déçu mais il raccompagna son ami. Il tenta encore de le faire changer d'avis mais il n'y parvint pas. Il salua donc Harry quand celui-ci parti._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Après être sorti de la maison des Sky, Harry avait un peu hésité. Mais finalement il avait décida de retourné devant le parc.

Et maintenant il était seul. Encore. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte pendant sa marche et pendant le court moment qu'il avait passé chez Nath, mais il faisait vraiment froid cette nuit. Harry tenta de se réchauffer mais en vain, il faisait trop froid.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas dormir. Il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Il était tellement fatigué. Il avait tellement froid. Il avait tellement envie de dormir...

H*******H*******H

Quelqu'un le secouait.

Harry ne savait pas à quel moment il s'était endormi, mais il l'avait fait.

Il revint à la réalité quand il senti l'autre le secoué de nouveau. Il ouvrit les yeux pour essayer de voir celui qui l'avait réveillé. Mais il ne vit qu'une silhouette floue. Il cligna une première fois les yeux. Ça ne changea pas grand chose. Il cligna de nouveau les yeux. Et il reconnu l'uniforme du gardien du parc.

Celui-ci semblait lui parlait mais Harry ne comprenait pas. Il tenta de se concentrer. Et il comprit ce que lui disait le gardien.

_ Hé ! Ça va ? Ne t'endors surtout pas !

_Fatigué... _Soupira Harry_.

_ Je sais que tu es fatigué mais je t'en supplie ne t'endors pas !

Harry ne répondit pas mais il acquiesça. Le gardien lui dit alors qu'il allait l'emmener dans un endroit plus chaud. Harry ne répondit toujours pas. L'autre lui dit qu'il allait le porter. Harry ne répondit toujours pas. Alors le gardien le prit sur son dos et il marcha. Et pendant qu'il marchait, il tentait de tenir Harry éveillé en lui posant toutes sortes de questions. Mais Harry finit par s'endormir.

_À suivre..._

H*******H*******H*******H*******H*******H*******H

_(1) :Je sais que dans le chapitre 1 j'avais dit que Harry n'avait qu'un seul ami, Jacob mais j'ai finalement décidé qu'il en avait deux, Jacob et Nathaniel. J'espère que ça n'a pas perturbé trop de gens. Mais je voulais vous dire que ce genre de chose va sûrement se reproduire car je ne prévois pas vraiment l'histoire, j'écris directement. _

_À la prochaine_

_KuroiNeko94_


	3. Chapter III

_**Note :**_

_ Je tenais à préciser que tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Les seules choses qui m'appartiennent dans cette histoire sont tous les éléments qui ne font pas parti de l'univers créé par J.K Rowling ainsi que les personnages de Jacob et de Nathaniel, donc pas touche ;) _

_ Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. _

_ Maintenant, que l'histoire continue..._

**Émeraude Aven  Snape**

**Chapitre III**

_Et pendant qu'il marchait, il tentait de tenir Harry éveillé en lui posant toutes sortes de questions. Mais Harry finit par s'endormir. _

Harry avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Il savait que c'était impossible mais il se sentait tellement bien ! Le jeune garçon se retourna et il enfouit son visage dans ce qui semblait être un oreiller. Il ne savait pas c'était quoi en fait. Le petit brun tenta de se souvenir où il était. Mais il réalisa qu'il ne le savait pas. Alors il essaya de se souvenir de quelque chose.

Voyons, il avait fait quelque chose de bizarre à l'école. Son oncle était très en colère et il l'avait mis à la porte. Après... tout était un peu embrouillé dans sa tête. Il était sûr qu'il avait parlé à Nathaniel, qu'il avait été chassé du parc, qu'il s'était endormi et que quelqu'un l'avait réveillé. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était dans cette ordre.

Quand il réalisa vraiment qu'il ne savait pas où il était, Harry commença à paniquer. Il écarquilla les yeux et se releva soudainement. Un peu trop soudainement car sa tête commença à tourner. Il ferma les yeux, le temps que son étourdissement passe.

_ Hum ! Hum !

Harry sursauta. Il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et il se tourna vers la personne qui venait de toussota. C'était un homme bruns d'environ trente ans. Il semblait épuisé et ses cheveux bruns tachetés de gris le vieillissait un peu. Harry fit rapidement le lien entre le gardien du parc et l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

Celui-ci lui sourit doucement mais ne parla pas. Et Harry non plus d'ailleurs.

Le plus vieux poussa un petit soupir presque inaudible. Il regarda le garçon qui était assis dans son lit. Il avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux émeraudes magnifiques. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de huit ans, il était assez petit. Et maigre aussi.

_ Où est ce qu'on est monsieur ? _Demanda timidement Harry en sortant l'autre de ses pensées_.

_ Hum... oh pardon j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu es ici chez moi et plus précisément dans ma chambre. _Répondit-il en souriant._ Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Hum... pas trop, je me souviens que je me suis endormi devant le parc mais après je sais pas trop. _Répondit Harry en baissant la tête._

_ Ok, t'inquiète pas c'est pas grave._ Déclara l'autre, toujours avec un sourire._

Le silence reprit. Les deux étaient plongés dans leurs pensées.

_ Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? _Demanda le moins jeune des deux. _

_ De l'eau s'il vous plaît.

_ D'accord je reviens tout de suite. _Déclara le plus vieux en souriant._

Il se leva et sorti de la chambre.

Harry regarda autours de lui. La chambre était assez grande. Il ne pouvait pas faire de comparaison avec son ancienne « chambre ». Il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible. Cette chambre était spacieuse, lumineuse et chaleureuse tandis que son placard était petit, sombre et il y faisait froid.

Il fut sorti de sa contemplation par le gardien du parc. Celui-ci arborait toujours son sourire et il portait un plateau. Sur le plateau, il y avait deux verres d'eau , l'un était celui que Harry avait demandait et l'autre était pour le gardien. Il y avait aussi des croissants, du pain au chocolat et d'autres pâtisseries. Et Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait faim.

_ Je me suis dit que tu devais peut-être avoir faim.

_ Merci ! _Répondit Harry en souriant pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé._

Le gardien du parc sourit de plus bel en voyant le sourire du petit garçon. Il regarda le petit mangé.

H*******H*******H

Harry était tranquillement allongé dans son lit. Il aimait vraiment être dans cette chambre. Il s'était réveillé pour la première fois dans cette chambre il y a quelques semaines.

Il n'était pas beaucoup sorti de sa chambre à part pour aller se laver et faire ses besoins. Tous les jours, Remus, le gardien du parc était venu dans la chambre et lui avait tenu compagnie avant d'aller travailler.

Remus était un homme très gentil. Harry aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec lui. Les moments qu'il préféraient le plus étaient le moments ou Remus lui parlait des aventures d'un groupe de farceur nommé les Maraudeurs. Harry adorait ces aventures même si parfois il trouvait un peu méchantes les blagues que le groupe faisait. Plusieurs fois, Harry avait demandé à Remus s'il faisait parti du groupe mais celui-ci ne lui répondait pas, il lui souriait mystérieusement.

Le petit garçon fut sorti de ses pensées par le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. Il se tourna vers la porte et sourit quand il vit le gardien. Celui-ci entra suivi par un petit plateau qui flottait tout seul.

Ce « petit » détail n'échappa pas à Harry mais il ne le choqua pas non plus. Depuis quelques jours, Harry connaissait l'existence de la magie et il avait rencontré quelqu'un qui connaissait ses amis.

_Flash-back_

_ Harry descendait silencieusement les escaliers. _

_ Alors qu'il allait s'endormir, Harry avait eut une soif subite. Au départ, il avait pensé à appeler Remus mais quand il vit l'heure qu'il était, Harry décida de descendre. Donc il était sorti et maintenant il se dirigeai vers la cuisine. _

_ Alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte, Harry entendit des personnes parlaient. Ça l'étonnait car Remus n'invitait pas souvent des gens ici, encore moins aussi tard. Il tenta de faire le moins de bruits possibles. _

_ Peine perdue car au moment où il ouvrait la porte, celle-ci grinça. Harry espérait que personne n'avait entendu mais son espoir disparut quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. _

_ Devant lui se tenait un homme grand, mince, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Tous les vêtements qu'il portait étaient noirs. _

_ Quand il le vit, Harry fit un pas en arrière. Il n'avait pas peur, non c'est juste que cet homme l'e... l'impressionné. Il était très impressionnant et il avait une très grande prestance._

_ L'homme en noir regarda fixement Harry puis il lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là._

__ Désolé monsieur. C'est juste que j'avais entendu du bruit alors... _Répondit timidement le plus jeune.

__ Harry il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter. _Déclara Remus quand il le vit devant la porte._ Je te présente Severus Snape, c'est un ami du collège. Severus je te présente Harry, je l'héberge depuis quelques jours._

__ Enchanté monsieur... Snape ? _Demanda Harry après avoir réalisé quel était le nom de famille de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

__ Moi de même Harry. Mais pourquoi est-ce-que tu as l'air surpris par mon nom ?_

__ Parce que... j'ai un ami qui a le même nom de famille. Et comme il n'ait pas banal... _

__ Peux-tu me dire le nom de ton ami ? _Demanda Severus en souriant.

__ Il s'appelle Jacob. Vous le connaissez ?_

__ Bien sûr que je le connais, Jacob est mon fils ! _S'exclama Severus en souriant de plus bel. _Et toi tu dois être un des meilleurs amis de mon fils, je ne me trompe pas ? _

__ Hum... non monsieur Snape. _

_Harry n'ajouta rien. Il voulait demander quelque chose au père de son meilleur ami mais il n'osait pas. Quand il se décida enfin à ajouter quelque chose, il remarque le bout de bois que tenaient Remus et monsieur Snape. Il leur demanda alors pourquoi ils tenaient un bout de bois chacun. _

_ Avant de répondre, Severus jeta un regard noir à Remus. Harry ne comprit pas la signification de ce regard contrairement à Remus qui déglutit difficilement._

__ Avant de répondre à ta question Harry, j'aimerais t'en poser une autre. Est-ce-que tu crois en la magie ? _

__ La magie, ça existe pas. _Répondit-il d'une voix monotone, comme s'il récitait une leçon.

_Son oncle le lui avait dit tellement de fois quand il le punissait, même si la raison de sa punition n'avait vraiment rien à voir, que Harry avait finit par y croire un petit peu. _

_ Pourtant, Remus et Severus parvinrent à effacer tout ce que son oncle avait dit à propos de la magie. Remus lui fit d'abord une démonstration. Il métamorphosa une lampe en un petit chat noir. Le petit chat sauta dans les bras de Harry. Harry rigola et caressa la petite boule de poils. Ensuite Severus lui demanda de s'asseoir et il lui résuma l'histoire du monde magique. Il lui parla de l'école dans laquelle Remus et lui s'était rencontré. Il lui dit que ses parents étaient eux aussi des sorciers. _

_ Et enfin Severus lui dit qu'il était lui aussi un sorcier. _

_ Severus lui posa des questions. N'avait-il jamais remarqué les chose étranges qui se produisaient autours de lui quand il était en colère ou triste ? Certains de ses souhaits ne s'étaient-ils jamais réalisés lorsqu'il était en colère ou triste ? _

_Fin flash-back_

Harry avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser qu'il était un sorcier. Mais il croyait en la magie. Et petit à petit, il réalisait l'importance de la révélation que Severus et Remus lui avaient faite.

Il reprit pied dans la réalité lorsque Remus déposa le plateau repas sur le lit. Il lui fit un sourire et il commença à manger.

_ Jacob et Nathaniel viendront pour dîner ce soir. _Déclara Remus en tentant de voir la réaction de Harry._

Harry fit une pause dans son mouvement. Il ne pensait pas que ses deux amis seraient au courant si rapidement. Il réfléchit un peu puis quand il remarqua que Remus attendait une réponse il acquiesça.

Il n'avait pas demandé au père de Jack de ne rien dire à son fils car il avait totalement oublié. Et il se disait que ses amis avaient dut vraiment s'inquiéter donc il valait mieux que Severus dise à son fils tout de suite le lieu où vivait Harry.

Harry avait un peu peur de la réaction de ses deux meilleurs amis quand ceux-ci le verraient. Il avait peur que ses amis pensent qu'il était un lâche. Il ne voulait pas décevoir les seuls personnes qui étaient restées amis avec lui.

Harry sortit de ses pensées lorsque Remus se leva. Il leva la tête, qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience de baisser. Il attendait que Remus prenne le plateau et s'en aille, comme il le faisait tous les autres matins. Mais ce matin là, Remus prit le plateau et le déposa sur la table de chevet. Le plus vieux s'assit sur le lit et il fixa Harry.

_ Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important, Harry. Alors s'il te plaît ne me coupe pas.

Harry ne dit rien. Puis il se rendit compte que Remus attendait une réponse alors il acquiesça.

_ Bien. Alors... et bien en fait... je voulais te dire que je ne pourrais pas te garder plus longtemps.

_ Mais... voulu protester Harry.

_ Chut, laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. Donc je disais qu'à partir de maintenant je ne pourrais plus m'occuper de toi parce que... et bien comment dire... en fait, j'ai un petit problème. Tous les mois, je me transforme en loup, pendant la pleine lune. Et la pleine lune arrive bientôt. Pendant cette période, je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi. En plus je ne peux pas subvenir aux besoins de deux personnes. Je suis vraiment désolé Harry. J'ai vraiment essayé pendant ces quelques semaines, mais je ne peux vraiment pas. De plus, dans le monde magique, il est interdit aux loups-garous de s'occuper d'enfants. Donc si un jours on y va, les gens du ministère ne me laisseront plus m'occuper de toi. _Déclara Remus en baissant la tête_.

_ Mais... je vais aller où alors ? _Demanda Harry._

_ J'ai demandé à Severus s'il pouvait s'occuper de toi. Il accepte à condition que ça ne te déranges pas.

_ Mais... je n'ai pas envie de vous déranger. Ni toi ni monsieur Snape. Je pourrais très bien retourné chez les Dursley. _Déclara Harry_.

En fait, Harry ne voulait pas retourné chez les Dursley, mais il préférait ça plutôt que d'être une gêne pour Remus et la famille Snape. Il se demandait comment le père de Jack pourrait s'occuper de trois personnes. Harry ne savait pas exactement combien gagnait Severus et même si celui-ci gagnait beaucoup, il ne voulait pas être un poids pour la famille Snape.

_À suivre..._

_Note (encore une) : désolée pour les fautes, s'il y en a. Et aussi pour le temps que j'ai mis pour publier un nouveau chapitre_

_A la prochaine_

_KuroiNeko94_


End file.
